


come closer (i'll let you meet a slightly different me)

by deadwine



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Hand Jobs, Inkigayo Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, nice boys just like to be a little mean sometimes, seokgyu are slutty bffs, seokmin secretly wants to motorboat changgu, very very light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwine/pseuds/deadwine
Summary: Changgu grins at him, amused. “Missed me much?”“Not exactly,” the corners of Seokmin’s lips curl into a half-smile as he slowly unzips Changgu’s neatly pressed blue trousers. “I was just checking if Jaehyunnie was around, you know.” Seokmin blinks up innocently.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Inkigayo Bathroom Cinematic Universe





	come closer (i'll let you meet a slightly different me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiepower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepower/gifts).



> this is for isi who's betaed eveything i've written in the last few months at the drop of a hat! i love you!!!  
> (imagine my shock when i logged on to twitter and saw her post seungkwan/wooseok!)  
> the thing is: i swore i would write isi the softest chansoo fic. i also swore if i'm going to be pentagoning again, i have to write the wooyan i want from this world! instead: i come across carina's gay lil inkigayo fic and approximately 18 hours later, here we are!  
> this is unbetaed, there is nothing more severe than what's indicated in the tags; seokmin and changgu are just a /little/ mean to each other, but feel free to reach out for additional warnings!

Seokmin isn’t entirely surprised to find himself back on the stained tiles of his favourite stall (left-hand corner, farthest from the door) at the Inkigayo men’s washroom on the third floor. He didn’t plan to be here, this early in the morning at that, but the choice had been taken out of his hands when he had stumbled into Changgu in the corridors with his shirt half-unbuttoned.

(Maybe he trailed after Hansol knowing the other would lead him to Hyunggu and his teammates but really, what Changgu didn’t know was only about to work in _his_ favour.)

“Were you looking for me, Dokyeomie?” Changgu runs a hand through Seokmin’s unstyled hair, once, twice, thrice and Seokmin preens, momentarily forgetting why he is here- why he had dragged Changgu down the corridors without the least bit of discretion and locked them up in this old haunt despite _both_ of them having just come off rehearsals. The scratch of a pointed fingernail brings his attention back to the task at hand.

Changgu grins at him, amused. “Missed me much?”

“Not exactly,” the corners of Seokmin’s lips curl into a half-smile as he slowly unzips Changgu’s neatly pressed blue trousers. “I was just checking if Jaehyunnie was around, you know.” Seokmin blinks up innocently.

Changgu’s fingers tighten on his now-ruffled bangs. “Don’t be a stranger, _Seokmin-ah_. We might not have shared a scandal but I distinctly remember you coming to Chungmu on three separate nights to catch me backstage after the show.”

“Been keeping track, have you?”

“There are cum stains on the waistcoat I wore on stage, for fuck’s sa-” Changgu chokes on his words as Seokmin chooses that precise moment to pinch the tip of Changgu’s dick. He doesn’t give Changgu any time to get back onto his train of thought- he’s mouthy, mouthier than _Seokmin_ at times, and as much as Seokmin’s reputation precedes him, he has no intention to get caught on his knees not even two days since they’ve begun promoting the new album.

Changgu’s dick is a taste all too familiar on his tongue, like his mother’s doenjang jiggae and the pepperoni pizza he gets delivered to the dorms on a bi-monthly basis. There’s nothing spectacular about it, it’s just dick after all; he likes giving head fairly enough but he isn’t gagging for it like _Mingyu_ , for instance.

What Seokmin likes is locking eyes with Changgu when he tilts his head back, the answering pull of the fingers now at the back of his head as they stare at each other in clothed nakedness. Sometimes people can only really be their honest selves with a mouth on their dick or with a dick in their mouth.

Changgu is breathing in heavy pants, biting off moans at every nip to the underside of his cock but he would never forget to give as good as he got- he’s just too _kind_ for that. He brings his hand down to Seokmin’s chin, holding him steady on the cock in his mouth and a moment passes before he drags his thumb harshly over Seokmin’s bottom lip.

“Are you getting lazy, Dokyeom-ssi?”

Seokmin shudders on the floor. He lets Changgu slip out of his mouth as he shifts to adjust his own trousers before he curls his fingers around Changgu’s dick again. There is a special thrill to watching Changgu react to the friction where their skin touches, now that _Seokmin_ is the one with calluses and it’s just a reminder of how far they’ve come since their first awkward introduction at a music show not any less vapid than this one.

Changgu groans audibly when Seokmin tongues at his balls, with one hand setting up a fast pace on his dick. “Close already? Still feeling the rush of your first win?” Seokmin muses aloud.

Changgu doesn’t respond, eyes half-lidded and neck bared to the ugly yellow ceiling and Seokmin pulls at his dick to get him to look down at Seokmin. Seokmin mouths his way up to the tip of Changgu’s dick and when he’s certain Changgu is looking right at him, croons, “You look so good, _hyung_ , so pretty with your cock in between my lips. Won’t you come for me?”

Changgu lets out a string of curses as he finishes in Seokmin’s mouth and Seokmin prays, a tad too belated, that Changgu’s mic is not hooked up already. Seokmin leaves a final nip on Changgu’s thigh before he stands up and works out the kinks in his knees. Changgu tucks himself back in and wastes no time in reeling Seokmin in for a kiss, slow and languid rhythm broken by Seokmin fucking his tongue into Changgu’s mouth as his hips desperately seek purchase mid-air.

“Want hyung to help you out, Seokmin-ah?” Changgu smirks even as his hand grips tightly around Seokmin’s cock, pants already opened and pooling at his feet. His tongue marks its way up Seokmin’s neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake and he presses light kisses on his return in sharp contrast to the forceful, almost breathtaking manner in which he jerks Seokmin off.

It’s a heady, heady feeling, being with someone who simply _understands_ what Seokmin wants and what he likes in his most vulnerable moments, someone who gets that niceness isn’t all what the cameras make it to be, that niceness is also a little _meanness_ \- and that the sweet _sticks_ only with a hit of chilli to temper it.

Seokmin’s hand twists in Changgu’s collar, ruining the crease- Changgu will definitely get an earful from the coordi noonas later- and it nudges the front of the shirt further open, giving Seokmin a direct glimpse of-

_“Have you ever thought about motorboating Yeo One sunbaenim?” Mingyu had asked unprompted one time, with his lips wrapped around the head of Seokmin’s dick and gaze almost thoughtful, like he was contemplating his next experiment in the kitchen and not casually unearthing one of Seokmin’s most illicit fantasies. Seokmin never answered him. He got too caught up fucking his come into Mingyu’s throat but he was unnerved by the shared pleasure borne out of one of his more shameful secrets._

That was two months ago but the memory of wringing desire into word- spoken aloud, and in heat- had served Seokmin well on the nights that the 97s gc lay silent- not that there were too many of those nights. And it’s all that Seokmin can think about now, head couched on Changgu’s shoulder giving him an unhindered vision of the glistening object of his fancies, so to speak.

Seokmin is close, so close and he starts rutting into Changgu’s fist in earnest, chasing his release. He knows they’ve taken too long when his phone starts vibrating somewhere near his feet and Changgu nudges his way up to Seokmin’s ear and bites down. Seokmin comes with a long moan, thankfully muffled by the lapel of Changgu’s coat.

They disentangle from each other slowly, after Seokmin catches his breath. As he’s pulling up his pants, he watches Changgu tear off toilet paper to wipe Seokmin’s come from his hand. Maybe next time they’ll do it in the luxury of a bed so that Seokmin can lick it off his fingers before they resume.

Changgu pauses with a hand on the doorknob and turns to Seokmin with a sly smile. “See you at Mubank next week? I’ll leave the lipstick on.” He winks and slips out the door.

(He doesn’t catch Seokmin’s bright smile, or his fingers fast-moving on his phone’s keypad, already plotting out the next run-in.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from fromis_9's feel good  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deadseoull?s=09)  
> [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/deadwine)


End file.
